Reversed Options
by Senekisu
Summary: England formulated a magical gender switching potion to get revenge with Francis, but accidentally Gilbert drank it, when he exchanged drinks with Francis, in which Arthur poured the concoction on and turned him into a vurnerable girl...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Arthur was already fed up with Francis. That French bastard is annoying him and giving him a headache every time he jumped into his business, and ruined it just to fulfill his own indecent hobby of bugging him off. This time he'd have enough, and decided to give that bastard a lesson that he wouldn't forget in his entire existence. His green eyes were glinting horridly in the dim light, as he fixed his silverette colored wig. He was wearing an old man's disguise right now as carefully watching Francis, who is just sitting 3 rows in away of him along with his friends Gilbert and Antonio and having a drink. There is also Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino seated next to them, looking like they were having a small celebrations with themselves; except for Lovino's frowning face.

He gave a triumphant look to a small vial that he is holding right now; the vial contains a translucent liquid in it. The Brit grinned upon seeing his own magical creation on his own hand, his epic creation that would surely turn Francis into a vurnerable being that he wouldn't imagined he will become. He gave some evil cliché look on his face and waited for the perfect time to strike. Until he saw a uniformed waiter reaching to the trio's table and took their orders. He grinned. That was his time to strike.

After a few moment of waiting, the waiter came back holding the trio's drink in his hands. And Arthur readied himself to strike. Slowly pulling a glass of water in the edge of his table and having it fell into the ground and broke into pieces. Arthur called the young waiter's attention and had him come to him before he got into the trio's table and asked for some help. The uniformed man reached to him coyly, and helped him clean the broken mess into the floor. Arthur was smiling triumphantly as the waiter put down the trio's drink in his table for the meantime to fetch some cleaning materials from the utility room. There's his chance to act in, his green eyes were glued to the three set of drinks in his front. There was a tequila, beer and wine in the tray; Francis usually drinks wine as far as he knew, and that made him pour the concoction from the small vial into the glass full of wine and stirred it up with a fork. After a few minutes, the waiter came back after he finished doing his stuff without the waiter noticed that he put something into the drinks in his table. The back of his mind is smiling upon his own evil thoughts, when the waiter left and head into the trio's table to serve them their drinks.

Meanwhile, Francis is initiated a drinking game with his friends; he called it 'random drinking game', and have Gilbert and Antonio to participate the game that he was pulling out. They all agreed and participated, by exchanging their usual drinks with each other just to change some routines and have themselves to taste each other's favorite drinks, because Antonio always drinks tequila, beer for Gilbert while Francis go for wine. They decided to pick their drinks randomly as the waiter served their drinks into the top of their table. Gilbert was first to boast of how awesome his favorite drink was when Antonio picked it up from the waiter's countenance.

"kexexexe… German beer is the most awesome drinks at all. You must be glad for having it as your drink, Antonio" he boasted as he picked a random glass from the table.

Francis formed a grimace on his face and took the last glass of alcoholic substance from the table, while Gilbert continued on blabbering how awesome his beer was. He took a gentle sip form the glass, and tasted it. 'Not bad' he thought, but not as good as his favorite wine, while Antonio was frowning slightly while drinking the beer from his glass.

"T'was not good as my tequila. Condénelo," he said and caused Gilbert to form a sly frown in his face.

"Oh, come on Antonio! Don't be an asshole, you knew it was awesome right?" Gilbert whined languidly and took the glass full of wine in his mouth and drank it straightly, like it was some sort of beer. "Well, your wine is not half bad Francis, but my beer is a lot more awesome!"

"Qui, mon cher, My wine is ces magnifique! But tequila is not half bad either." The French man uttered.

"Si Francis it was. But Lovino is far more better than your beer mi amigo" Antonio commented

But Gilbert seems not liking it and throw killer glare to Antonio. But before he could charge at Antonio, his stomach felt somewhat peculiar, something is rumbling inside his stomach and making him feel uneasy and almost going to puke. Gilbert held his stomach tightly as sweat started dripping all over his face; his throat gone dry and his skin went paler than its usual color. Francis and Antonio started to form a puzzled looks on their faces, while staring eagerly at Gilbert's paling face.

"Are you alright Gilbert?" they both asked in unison.

But Gilbert just ignored them and roused up from his seat and immediately head to the men's room quickly as he can, leaving Antonio and Francis looking in each other with awkward looks on their faces.

As Gilbert reached the men's room, he entered a cubicle and locked it form behind, leaving him and the toilet bowl alone. He started to throw up, still holding his stomach restraining himself to fall down. He reached for a toilet dispenser and hold up to it tightly for balance while continuosly vomiting into the toilet bowl. Having him throw up what he had eaten earlier. He felt that world is spinning behind him as his eyes started to get watery and blurry. After a few moments of purging, Gilbert was finally out of energy. His knees fell down into the ground with his body convulsing with a great pain and heat. He slowly took a lazy seat down to the floor and rested his tired body against the cubicle wall; and his eyes were slowly dawning into its own accord and closed up before everything went pitch black, and he fainted.

After an hour when Gilbert went missing, Francis and Antonio started to get worried and called up to Ludwig's attention who is just sitting next to their table with Feliciano and Lovino.

"Ludwig, have you seen your brother, Gilbert?" Francis started to ask Ludwig with a slight grimace forming in his face. Ludwig stared back to him, puzzled.

"I thought he was with you?" the blond German replied profusely.

"Well he left us earlier and didn't come back yet. It seems like he's hurting his stomach the way he acted earlier."Francis made a cross armed while leaned towards the table and reached for a glass full of wine from Ludwig's and caused the German guy to twitch.

"Have you searched for him in men's room?"

"No, we haven't"

"Well—" but before he could continued what he was about to say. A loud voice came screaming from somewhere in the bar they were in; asking for some help. Antonio, Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino turned their gazes towards the voice direction and stood up quickly and leave their table to aid the screaming man. They stop as they reached the front door of the men's room, while a janitor was panting heavily and stared to them with a shocked expression.

"Help me, someone fainted inside." The janitor stated and gave way to the 5 men and opened the restroom's door for them. Upon entering, the 5 of them went shocked as they learned that the unconscious person is none other than Gilbert, himself. But something is wrong with him; his clothes were now bigger for him to wear and looked like he shrunk a little. Francis was the first one to get close to Gilbert and started to shake his shoulders to wake him up.

Gilbert waked up when he felt someone is shaking his shoulders, his eyes opened slowly as blurry image hovered over him. He still feel dizzy for the meantime and clung to one who is shaking his shoulder as his vision started to clear and see Francis face closer to his own, and peculiarly, Francis is blushing.

"Gilbert are you alright? What happened to you? Answer me?"Francis says as he continued shaking the dizzy albino in front of him.

"Stop it bastard you're hurting me, and why the hell you are blushing?" even still feeling dizzy he snarled at Francis.

"What the hell happened to you bruder?" Ludwig almost jumped into Gilbert and held his arms tightly. His face is also blushing as he laid his eyes on Gilbert.

"What's with you west? You're also blushing? It's un-awesome." Gilbert spat and roamed his eyes around only to see Antonio, Feliciano and Lovino is also flushing red and looking at him eagerly.

"Huh? Why are you looking at me that way? Is there something wrong with the awesome me? Have you realized it now that I'm far more awesome than any of you?" He grinned as he stood up from the ground and pushed Ludwig away from him. But his pants slid down to the ground and noticed that his body became more slender, and pulled his pants up quickly as blush started to spread across his face. He stared up to Ludwig and Francis and surprisingly Francis is much a head taller than him now and Ludwig is a one in a half head taller than him. He gasped upon the realization and took a step towards Francis and gazed at him, with now pleading eyes.

"Tell me Francis, what happened to me?"Gilbert muttered and suddenly noticed that his voice also went tinier and higher pitched than his usual creaky voice. He awed in surprise while Francis gave him a devious smile.

"Touch you're chest Gilbert and you'll see." Francis ordered

Gilbert reluctantly put his both hands into his chest, but to his more surprise, his chest felt soft and squishy; like melons resting in his chest but only softer like it was some sort of female breast. It was female breast, he have breast. His eyes grew widely open and stared down to his own chest, and he really did have a pair of breast and much bigger that the usual ones that he sees.

"What the hell.." she spoke silently while Francis held her wrist and dragged her along the restroom sink and have her face herself in the mirror.

"Look at yourself, Gilbert. You're quite a mademoiselle." Francis stated while his wide predatory grin won't leave his face.

Upon seeing her reflection on the mirror, Gilbert was astounded. She have a heart shaped feminine face, and her silverette colored haired grew long up to her back, her nose is small but upturned, she had a sexy and pouty lips, her lashes grew much thicker and she is now a head smaller than her original height. Not to mention that she has a pair of gifted and perfectly shaped bosom which she's holding with her now smaller but delicate hands. She was desirable even with her own standards. Her eyes won't leave her own mirror reflection and her pretty face crumbled with shocked emotions, while tears started falling down her face. She just turned into a girl.

"What the fuck—my Five meters were gone." She muffled a low tone and started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Who did this to you, Bruder? " Ludwig says, enrage while his face frowning hardly and staring to Gilbert's feminine form. But, Gilbert still won't answer, she's just mumbling some jumbled words while sniffing and hiccupping; crying over her lost manhood and clenching on her oversized shirt making it a damp cloth for her tears. It's really hard for a straight man to be turned into a girl in all of sudden. Ludwig knew that, even though he still wouldn't believe that Gilbert will just cry like a defenseless and vurnerable woman knowing how proud his obnoxious brother was. It seems that turning into a woman also affects his brother's traits and hormones and reduced her traits into womanlike, physically and emotionally.

"I don't know west! I really don't! I just drank some wine earlier and after that I felt something wronged with my stomach and that made me throw up and fainted. When I woke up I just turned into a frigging girl. How could you possibly believe that I will do this hocus to myself." She cried desperately and clung to her brother's arms lounging for him to believe her. Ludwig just hugged his sister and patted her shuddering back. Gilbert is emotional right now, thus be-throated to what just happened to her, he knew shouldn't ask why.

While Francis and Antonio was taken aback from Gilbert akin to their own disdain, and narrowed their looks to the sobbing albino girl in Ludwig's arms, still thinking hardly of who could possibly done that to their friend. Till there was a bright idea came across to Francis mind and started talking about his idea. Ludwig and the others look back at Francis carefully listening to his reasoning, like he was some sort detective.

"Earlier, the waiter served three drinks to our table. Perhaps, one of those drinks has something in it and turned Gilbert into a girl. If that culprit was targeting Gilbert in the first place, he should have put whatever he poured into Gilbert's drink, which is clearly a beer."Francis started after clearing his throat to continue.

"But, it was Antonio who drank the beer earlier and nothing happened to him, even me. I was suspecting that the culprit's target is really me, knowing that I always drink wine. But accidentally, Gilbert drinks it instead of me; that's why he turned into a girl."Francis deducted and looked to all of them with a serious look.

"Do you have any idea, who did this to Gilbert, mi amigo?" Antonio asked curiously, now convinced with Francis statement.

"Qui, I do. I have only one person in mind right now." Francis replied

"Then who is he? Bring me to him and I will kill that person!" Gilbert exclaimed loudly while clenching her now smaller hands into Francis clothesline. "Give me back my 5 meters!" she added abruptly as her tears started to well up again from her ruby colored orbs.

"Hush, Gilbo. You should go home right now and rest. Antonio and I will be dealing with that person and find a way to turn you back to normal again. With you're situation, I don't think you can handle this one." Francis hugged her and assured her clearly after wiping her tears off her puffy eyes.

"But, Francis my 5 meters were taken away from me." She dreaded and buried her face into Francis broader chest, and snuggled to him. Francis let a predatory grin upon feeling Gilbert's chest molded into his.

"You still have your 5 meters, mon cher'" he gave a perverse smile to Gilbert and pry her a little away from his body and eyed her gifted breast.

"Really? Then where is it?" the albino girl averted her gaze and met up with Francis, surprisingly lust clouded gaze.

"Here.." He said before started groping her breast and massaged it with circular motion, taunting her erected nipples over her cotton shirt with his highly skilled thumb, knowing that Gilbert isn't wearing any bra right now. Gilbert squeaked upon the ministration and her face turned beet red, thus her body stiffened with his touch.

While Ludwig got enrage and started charging to Francis, upon seeing him molesting his sister and punched the French guy directly to his face, and caused him flew backwards and hit the ground with a loud thud after dragging the shocked albino girl away from him.

"Stop molesting my bruder! You perverted French man!" He shouted angrily, as Feliciano held him tightly to restrain him from attacking Francis again.

"ve~ Ludwig, stop it already, big brother France is already bleeding "Feliciano said.

"That bastard touched my bruder's chest!"Ludwig groaned in dismay but listened to Feliciano and held his temper down. Instead, he removed his own jacket and put it into Gilbert's flushing body to cover her prominent breast, that is showing over her thin shirt, and keep it away from some pervert's eyes to look at.

"baiser Ludwig! That hurts. Haven't you seen that your 'sister' is enjoying my touch?" Francis said and began wiping the blood from the side of his lips.

"Shut up bastard! We'll be going home for now. Be sure to find that person who did this to my bruder or else I'm gonna sue you for sexual harassment!" He threatened before turning his back against the growling French man and drag Gilbert along with him, leaving Lovino, Antonio and Francis behind the men's restroom.

"huh, that's what you get for molesting someone. Pervert" Lovino growled and also walked out from the room and followed Feliciano.

"Why did you do that mi amigo? Por favor, that was Gilbert!" shaking his head in disbelief, Antonio face palmed and gave Francis an accusing look.

"Can't you see it? She's so hot Antonio! Worthy for my l' amour.."Francis chimed and stood up to clean his dirtied clothes.

"I do, But she's still our Gilbert."

"I want to bed her."

"Were suppose to be helping her Francis, not to do anything perverted to her" Antonio disagreed, but Francis is unluckily, hard headed and didn't listen to him.

"Qui, well help her, but I must get her to my bed first before anything else" Francis threw a wink to a frowning Antonio and patted his back still trying to convince him.

Sighing in exasperation, he just threw his both hands in the air and put it in the back of his head, as he started walk away from Francis, planning in leaving his unbelievable friend already.

"Don't expect me to help you, Francis. If you plan to woo Gilbert, then just do it alone. He may be annoying sometimes, but I still respect him." Antonio said with an air of sarcasm in his voice.

"I understand completely. Maybe I'll just seduced her instead," he ended and followed Antonio afterwards with a devious grin drawn in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been three days had passed yet, still nothing happened and Gilbert stays as a girl. Francis and Antonio hadn't found the culprit yet, and that caused Gilbert to fall into a deep distress. She caged herself alone in her room and hadn't eaten anything, just weeping over her lost manliness all over again. Ludwig started to get worried to her sister's health; the albino girl is isn't talking to them, and avoiding all of them lately. He knows that her sister's heart is torn apart, and pitying herself for being a defenseless girl. He wanted her sister to cheer up a little despite what just happened, but unluckily, even him, her own brother didn't know what could possibly made his sister to cheer up. Ludwig also felt also distressed; he can't afford to see his sister like that and decided to call up her best friend and asked for his help. But, he forgotten the guy's name, who was the guy again?. He thought, he'd have seen that man last time hanging out with Gilbert, but his face is merely forgotten.

"Who was that guy again?" Ludwig massaged his own temple as he pitied himself for forgetting the guy who could possibly make his sister to cheer up. Then Feliciano showed up.

"ve~ Ludwig, why you look so sad?" the Italian chirped happily as he threw himself to Ludwig and enveloped him with a hug.

"I forgot the name of Gilbert's best friend." He mumbled

"ve~ isn't it America? The one who's always hangs out with Gilbert, and eat pancakes with him?"

"America? No it isn't him" Ludwig arched an eyebrow and sighed harshly.

"~ve but he looks like him, he must be his brother"

"Brother?" a sudden idea crossed in his mind and quickly took his cell phone from the drawer beside him and dialed America's phone number. He waited a few series of rings until America picked it up.

"Hello, this the hero America, speaking . Who's this?" the other line answered.

"Hello, America pardon for bothering you. This is Germany, I just wanted to ask if you had a brother?" Ludwig spoke over the phone.

"Brother, yeah I have. What do you want from Mattie? He's with me. Want to talk to him?"

"Yes please. It's important."

"Ok wait for a sec."

Ludwig sighed in relief, glad that America is being helpful and handed the phone over his brother. Afterwards, a shy low toned voice came speaking to the phone and talked to Ludwig.

"Umm—hello this is Canada."

"Hello, Canada?" Ludwig gasped upon hearing the other's voice. So it was Canada, his brother now sister's best friend.

"You can call me Matthew, Germany"

"Oh, Matthew, You can also call me Ludwig. Well I need your help Matthew, regarding my brother's situation.." Ludwig started a serious conversation with Matthew over the phone, and explained what just happened to Gilbert with every little detail in it, and asked for Matthew's aid kindly afterwards. As Matthew always being nice; agreed and promised to help Gilbert to cheer up. He was his best friend after all, after that conversation with Matthew, made even Ludwig to cheer up a little. The man could arrive any hour from now on, so he waited patiently.

After few hours had passed Matthew arrived at Ludwig's house and started knocking on his door. Then, Ludwig opened it and glad to see the man who bore a striking resemblance to America, standing in the front of his door. The shy man offered his greetings and Ludwig have him entered their house.

"I'm glad you make it Matthew, I was dead worried to my bruder's situation" Ludwig first opened a conversation with Matthew as he ushered the man on their living room and have him sit in the sofa.

"Is Gilbert in there?" Matthew asked politely.

"Yeah, she is. I'm so sorry for calling you Matthew, I just don't know what to do.."

"Don't be sorry Ludwig. I'm ought to help Gilbert as long as I can, he was my Best friend after all" Matthew stated sincerely.

"Well he's a she right now; and suffering an emotional stress after losing his manhood and turned into a girl. So expect the worst, her traits is also affected." Ludwig explained while face palming in front of Matthew.

"I'll just do what I can. Ludwig."

"I'm counting on you Matthew" Ludwig sighed exasperated before standing up and handed a key into Matthew's hand. "That's a spare key to her room. Please help my bruder cheer up. I hope that he will listen to you."

"I'll be going then" Matthew gave cheerful nod to Ludwig, before taking steps towards Gilbert's room.

After a few minutes of touring, Matthew reached Gilbert's room and given a few knocks on her wooden door, but surprisingly Gilbert didn't answer. He sighed and entered the spare key into his door knob's keyhole and gently flipped it to open the door. Then it clicked and opened, he entered the dark room and roamed around to find Gilbert, but it seems like no one's in the room right now. The room is completely a mess when he turned the lights on, Gilbert's clothes where scattered everywhere and his wardrobe is broken.

"Gilbert? Where are you?" He hustle his voice and called up for Gilbert, still no one is answering him. Matthew started to get worried.

Once again he roamed around the messy room and stumbled upon a series of wet footprints from the carpeted floor and followed it. There he saw the footprints going into the bathroom, he hurled into a conclusion. Gilbert must be in the bathroom, so he knocked a few times. Still, no avail, no one answered and he decided to kick the bathroom's locked door. When the door is finally opened, he was surprise to see Gilbert lying in the bathroom floor, naked and weeping silently with her long hair is all messed up.

"Mon dieu! Gilbert!" he squirmed and immediately run back to the bedroom and fetch a blanket to cover Gilbert's naked body.

"What are you doing Gilbert!" he said worriedly after wrapping his best friend's body with a blanket and lifted her up and carried her bridal style and get out of the bathroom.

"Birdie.." she muffled a dry tone. When Matthew seated in her bed and having her seat in his lap, Matthew is not surprised that Gilbert is much lighter and smaller now because Ludwig oriented him earlier.

"What do you think you're doing to yourself Gilbert!" he spat and hugged his best friend's shivering body who is sitting lazily in his lap. The Albino girl hugged back to him and wrapped her now smaller arms to Matthew's larger frame as she rested her head into his shoulder.

"Birdie, I'm glad you came." She sniffed and buried her face more into the Canadians neck.

"Of course I will." He whispered back as he slowly combed the albino's hair with his fingers.

"Birdie, I'm not so awesome anymore.." she said as her tears started flowing again from his eyes, wetting the Canadian's neck with it.

"You told you that piece of garbage?" Matthew snapped

"I turned into a girl, and I've lost my 5 meters" she mumbled desperately clinging to her best friend much closer, but Matthew gently pried her away to see her face.

"Gilbert, listen to me" he cupped her face gently and turned it to look into his blue violet gaze. "You are the same Gilbert I know, whether a girl or not. You are still the awesome Prussia."

"Do you really mean that Birdie?"

"Yes, I do. So please stop crying. It doesn't suit you Gilbert" he smiled and gently pinched his best friend's cute nose and that caused Gilbert to flush red. Gilbert just stared at Matthew's smiling face and noticed something different.

"Birdie.." she muffed

"Yes?'

"You're so handsome." She finally smiled while staring at Matthew's shocked and flushing face.

"What did you say?" Matthew choked upon hearing her speak.

"I said you're handsome, sorry for not noticing it back then. Kexexexe" she giggled and back to hugging the embarrassed Canadian, and nuzzle into his neck. "I think you're right. I'm still Gilbert Beilschmidt, whether a girl or not, I'm still the awesome Prussia. I'm glad you are my best friend birdie, thanks for reminding me" She added, still peacefully resting her body over her best friend's body.

"Well at very least you've got my point eh." He gasped as Gilbert snuggled closer to him. Her body was soft.

"Birdie, can you make me some pancakes? I'm hungry.." she requested

"Sure, as long as it'll make you cheer up. I'll do it, happily." Said Matthew

"Let's go downstairs, and make me many Pancakes!" she gleamed delightfully and immediately jumped out of Matthew's lap. Little did she knew that the blanket that's covering her body slipped down to the floor as she stood up, leaving her naked body seen by Matthew.

Matthew's eyes flung widely open as he seen Gilbert's naked body in his front. Mon dieu! It was godly, she has a perfectly shaped body enough to make a man arouse just by looking at it. But out of good manners he closed his eyes and turned back to Gilbert, and shouted.

"Gilbert! Put some clothes on will you!!" Matthew shouted embarrassed and took his both hands to cover his face.

"Kexexexe, You're really a pansy guy. Haven't you ever seen a girl's naked body?" Gilbert teased

"Shut up! Just get dressed!"

Gilbert just giggled upon the act of her best friend and started to get dressed. She has the greatest best friend in the world; she knew that fact.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

This the first time wrote a multichaptered story, and uploaded 3 chapters all at once,Why?. T_______T cursed the stupid internet connection in my country, I've got no net connection for this past few days that's why I ended up writing this instead of having my work done. Pardon for some grammar errors, I'm trying to hone my English grammar as well, and some constructive criticism may help. I' d would appreciate it if someone did give some comments and reviews..thank you!!

I also hope that my effing scanner will work this time, I'm dying to do a fan art for this one._ I knew that I'm much better at drawing than writing a story, But I'm too lazy to do some doujin. XD please don't hit me.^^,


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a few embarrassing moments , Matthew finally be able to breath normally when Gilbert finally did put some clothes on, but noticed something's not right with her clothes. She's wearing her old pair of clothes and it was hanging low on her slender figure and slipping through her shoulders when she is leaning or moving , it was oversized and baggy for her beautiful figure and not appropriate for her to wear because it's giving her an assert of boyish appearance. Her body is now slender and smaller built, so she should wear a smaller one and approximately, she have to wear some clothes for girl's fashion. He decided to suggest what he had in mind and hoped for Gilbert to accept it, knowing how Gilbert liked his old manly clothes.

"Gil, would you like to go shopping? For new clothes, I mean." Matthew offered to her sincerely with a slight smile on his reluctant face.

But Gilbert just gave him a dead glare, with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why is that? My clothes are awesome."

"Umm—I just noticed that it's not appropriate for you to wear those clothes again, because you just turned into a girl. I recommend that, you wore some feminine clothes for the meantime." He suggested.

"Well, I think you have a point there, Birdie. My clothes were too big for me, I may as well have to go and buy some new clothes" she commented.

"umm--, I can accompany you if you like?"

"You're going to treat me?" she said as her eyes were gleaming in delight.

"WHAT?!!, I didn't say that I have to treat you? I just offered my acquaintance?" Matthew flinched back and stared down to the giggling Albino girl in his front. But, Gilbert just gave him a puppy-eyed look.

"But, Birdie you're the one who suggested it. And how could you break a pretty girl's heart for rejecting her request?" Gilbert said wistfully with her both hands made a praying gesture and pout her lips to make Matthew bend down on her will.

"But Gilbert?—"

"Matthew you're the man here and I' am clearly a pretty and awesome girl, asking to you. You're no cool if you deject my awesome request" Gilbert pinpointed her point.

"That's no fair, Gilbert!" He scowled

"Then just let me wore my old clothes, so there'll be no problem" She ended up with a twitch and crossed her arms against her prominent breast and made a sad face.

Matthew just mumbled in exasperation. Well, he was there to help Gilbert cheer up. Maybe a little girly shopping spree won't hurt his pocket and budget, he have a lot of money. Canada is sure an abundant country, so he doesn't have a problem according to Gilbert's request. He finally decided to grant Gilbert's request and act like a gentleman for a little while. It won't hurt him, and he's also hoping to see Gilbert wore those girly clothes; and abode her for some manly cross dressing.

"Ok fine, it's my treat." He sighed in defeat. "We're going to get some new clothes for you to wear"

"Wow, Really?" Gilbert jumped in delight, while Matthew is face palming in front of her.

"Yeah, don't make me change my mind Gilbert"

"Kexexe, I love you Matt" She mumbled and enveloped him again with a tight hug that is almost suffocating the poor guy. "You're the best!"she giggled, and like any woman would do after a man offer a kindly treat for her, Gilbert lifted her toes up to reach Matthew and leaned to him; giving him a quick peck on his cheek."Thanks, Birdie." She whispered and hugged the Canadian again, whilst Matthew is flushing red upon the gesture.

"You're welcome."He mumbled and turned his look away from the bubbling girl.

With a snort forming in his face, Matthew found himself with a loud obnoxious Albino girl roaming around the shopping mall, and dragging him along with her; lurking around with every boutique stalls they've seen. It's clearly seen that Gilbert is excited about shopping, which he didn't expect that his best friend would end up her liking. While Gilbert enjoyed, pointing out every clothes she wanted to wear and asked Matthew to buy it for her, but Matthew just retaliated to the Albino girl's boldness, because her clothes of choice is not different for those she used to wear back when she was still a man. Some people were staring to them blankly when Matthew was scolded by Gilbert in public place for not buying her clothes of choice, they may think that he's a bad guy for not bending on the Albino girl's will; but still, he won't obliged to Gilbert's liking and refused more often. Gilbert just sighed in defeat when Matthew threatened her and forbid her to eat pancakes for 1 week and caused the poor girl to obliged, though she didn't like to wear some girly clothes; If she were to ask. As they continued strolling in the mall halls to do a window shopping for Gilbert's clothing, Gilbert stumbled upon a fashion boutique who sells a series of elegant but cheap clotheslines for girls, and it did caught her attention when she saw the Prussian blue colored ruffled dress in their stall and stopped momentarily to see it.

"Is there something the matter, Gilbert?" Matthew paused for a momentarily and was surprise to see Gilbert standing in the front of a boutique shop for girl's clothing. He also did notice that Gilbert eyes were glued to the blue colored dress in the glass stall worn by a female mannequin. He smiled. It seems Gilbert has chosen her clothes of choice. He slowly took a step towards the bemused girl and took her hand, planning to take her inside the boutique shop and buy that dress for her.

"Birdie, where are you taking me?" Gilbert fumed out and startled at Matthew's gesture, yet she didn't retaliated and followed the blond Canadian.

Matthew just gave her his usual cheerful smile and gently dragged her along with him and entered the shop. A young sales lady greeted them upon their entry, and offered them for some help and sales talk. While Gilbert started roaming around the shop to check every clothes that caught her eyes, and eventually she stopped in front of the female mannequin beyond the front stall and take a closer look to the Prussian blue ruffled dress that she saw earlier.

"Well, Ma'm would you like to try that on?" the young sales lady offered and Gilbert squeaked, startled to her sudden intonation.

"Umm—is it okay, if I did?" she reluctantly replied as heated blush started to trail up in her cheeks.

"Yes, Ma'm . Now come with me, I will accompany you to the dressing room" the sales lady gently accompanied Gilbert to the dressing room to help her up for fitting the dress, while Matthew waited patiently for Gilbert to finish.

After a few more minutes, Gilbert finally finished fitting some clothes with the help of the sales lady and stared at her self in the human sized mirror to check her looks. She awed on her own reflection upon seeing it in the mirror. The dress is tight fitting, yet comfortable to wear, the neckline was cut V-shaped and shows a glimpse of her ample cleavage. Although, the skirt has some ruffles in it and was cut a few inches above her knees and eventually, gave her a fruitful justification to show her beautiful pair of legs. Her butt is also prominent looking into the tight fitting dress, so is her smaller waistline. The sales lady gave her a remarkable looks, and praise her beautiful incomparable look with pure admiration on her face.

"You're so beautiful Maa'm, you're boyfriend must be really proud for having you!" the young lady said truthful to her words, as Gilbert flushed in red again upon hearing her words.

"But, I don't have a boyfriend" she mustered

"What you don't? Then how about the man who's waiting for you outside? Isn't he your boyfriend?" the lady asked curiously

"No, he's my best friend"

"Oh, I thought that he's you're boyfriend. You two looks like a real couple when I first saw you." The lady dreaded and giggled delightfully. "But, It's much nicer if he's you're boyfriend. You two look good together." She added profusely, while Gilbert's cheek was turned more awfully red.

"We'll, I don't think that's one of my option, maybe, in near future. I guess.."Gilbert said

"I hope for your happiness, Maam. Now would you like to show how beautiful you are to your best friend, soon to be boyfriend?" she chimed teasingly as Gilbert swallowed hard and smiling at her awkwardly.

"I-I guess so.."

Meanwhile, Matthew just tapping his feet into the ground and waited Gilbert to finish, He's also imagining how his best friend would look like if she's wearing those clothes. Is she going to be sexy and alluring or she'll just refuse to wear a dress; instead, she'll just insist to wear her old clothes again. He sighed harshly and shook his head upon the last train of thoughts that just popped into his mind. He wouldn't prefer it, If Gilbert insisted to wear manly clothes. He's silently hoping that Gilbert will get used to wear some feminine clothes. Until then, the sales lady came out from the dressing room along with Gilbert.

"Thank you for waiting sir, were finish" the sales lady started with a keen smile.

Matthew averted his gaze towards Gilbert, and his eyes are plummeted and goes widely open, not to mention that his jaw also dropped. Mon dieu, Did god just sent an angel and rip his soul away from him? He closed his eyes momentarily and opened it, yet the image of Gilbert stays still. He's not dreaming. His cheeks were beginning to flush red as his eyes wander into Gilbert's new look and froze in his place. Till someone flicked his nose waken him up from spacing out and saw Gilbert, grinning at him.

"Birdie, you're enjoying the view too much" she said

"Eh?, Sorry Gil, I was spacing out. Are those clothes okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'll love it"

"Alright, I'm going to pay for it." Matthew mumbled and turned his look away from Gilbert instead, he looked towards the sales lady. "We'll going to take the clothes. How much is this?" he asked and took step towards the counter to pay for Gilbert's clothes.

The duo set their foot out of the shop and began window shopping again. As Gilbert staring to Matthew's wagging hands while they were walking and an idea crossed her mind. She took her best friend's hand and entwined her fingers with his fingers and held it tightly with her clasp and continued to walk with him like they were a real couple. Matthew stared down at her with a puzzled look and a silent 'why' on his lips. But, Gilbert winked to him and took his left arms and clung to him, effectively sandwiching his arm between her breast.

"Birdie, let's buy some ice cream" she requested

"Umm—okay, Lets go and get some." He said even though his voice is stammering as he felt her soft chest sandwiching his arm.

When Matthew saw an ice cream parlor, he immediately bought some ice cream for him and Gilbert, while Gilbert just contented to wait for Matthew outside the Ice cream parlor. While waiting, he saw a stuffed bag who just looks like his pet bird, Gilbird worn by a small girl who just passed her by, She followed the girl and found a toy shop not far away from the Ice cream parlor where Matthew is buying their ice cream. The store is selling some cute stuff toys and she saw a medium size chick stuffed toy, and look exactly like her Gilbird. Her eyes started to gleam, upon seeing the cute stuff toy inside the shop knowing that she's a sucker for cute things like those. She was about to enter the shop when Matthew called her and was interrupted.

"Gilbert, here's your ice cream" he said and handed the cone full of ice cream to her hands. He noticed that Gilbert is gazing towards the toy shop with her eyes set on the chick stuff toy. Well, his best friend has a kink for cute things, but she won't admit it.

"Oh, thank you." She chuckled after taking the ice cream from Matthew's hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Let's go." She intervened and walked away from the toy shop immediately. Matthew just rolled his eyes. It looks like Gilbert wanted that stuffed toy but, she didn't want him to see her buying it. He got a bright idea and immediately planned a scheme and called for Gilbert's attention.

"Gilbert, can you just wait for me over there? I'm going to men's room" he said.

"Okay, come back immediately" she muffled and gone to the ice cream parlor for the meantime.

Matthew sighed in relief after Gilbert went away from him. Now he's proceeding to his plan and headed straight to the toy shop, to buy those chick stuff toy for Gilbert.

Gilbert took a comfortable seat beside the huge fountain and licked her ice cream, while waiting for Matthew to return. She really wanted that chick stuff toy but, she wouldn't want Matthew to see her buying it. Because the guy probably would laughed over her and she was too awesome to be laughed at. She sighed, maybe she will comeback when Matthew is not with her and brought that chick stuff toy for her. After a few moments, Matthew had returned and holding a huge paper bag in his hand.

"Sorry, for the long wait Gilbert." He smiled cheerfully and took a seat beside Gilbert.

"What's in the bag, Matt? Have you gone shopping without me?" she said as frown started to form on her beautiful face, not amazed that Matthew has gone buying without her.

"We'll this is actually for you." He handed the huge paper bag over to Gilbert and had her open it. "Open it. It's a gift from me."

"Really?" she grinned. "Well, I didn't expect it birdie"

Matthew just shrugged his shoulder while Gilbert is opening the edge of the paper bag. When she finally opened it and knew what's inside, a huge blush spread across her face and a shimmering light glinted on her ruby colored eyes, while holding the stuffed chick toy on her hands.

"Cute..just like my Gilbird" she whispered inwardly ,and squeezed the stuffed chick with a hug.

"Do you like it?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Yeah!! I loved it!" She squealed delightfully even squeezing the stuff chick against her chest. "thank you, birdie" and absentmindedly leaned forward out of gushing excitement of her body, and kissed Matthew on his lips. Matthew stiffened upon feeling the soft pair of lips on his own, that's when a realization came upon Gilbert and pulled herself away from the blushing Canadian. Both surprise with Gilbert's sudden gesture.

"I-I-I'm sorry Matt—"she took the stuffed chick to cover her face, ashamed of what she had done with her best friend.

"It's okay Gil, I don't mind, eh." He just turned his look away from Gilbert to cover his now flushing face, the situation maybe awkward for him, but he did enjoy it. So he wouldn't mind if Gilbert accidentally kissed him, because of her excitement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, I was happy when I saw 9 reviews on my story and I'm glad that you liked it. That's the highest number of reviews that I've gotten so far, and that makes me very happy indeed. That's why I decided to continue and add another chapter..Ohohohohoho *hugs to all* . You must be wondering where did I get the idea for this story. Actually, I was writing a hetalia fanfiction where Greece, Canada, Russia, England and Taiwan were members of a sentai group, namely Hikki rangers. It was a role play with me and my friends and Gilbert is a cross dressing damsel in distress Prince there who just happen to have a genie who eventually turned him into a sexy girl for the sake of Matthew's attention. I've got the effing idea in . XDD It was also written in my mother language which is Tagalog, That's why I cannot post it here._ most of you probably wouldn't understand it. Hope you guys dig in!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

An unnerving silence came between the two of them, neither one of them hasn't wanted to start a talk with each other, embarrassed of what just happened earlier. Gilbert is muttering a string of curses in inside of her head, hoping that her best friend won't be angry with her or leave her in that place alone. Even though Matthew said that it was alright, she still couldn't guarantee if her best friend is not thinking any mixed thoughts with her right now. Basing for his silent demeanor, Matthew probably angry with her; or she just thought. A strange and disturbed feeling came upon her, why she had to feel that way towards Matthew, her best friend is always the silent and timid one and never gets angry more often. Then why she'd thinking that way to Matthew, she should be pestering or bugging her best friend off, like what she was used to do when she's with Matthew's company. But not, she didn't even think of doing it, is it because she just turned into a girl and her traits were reduced to being un-awesome and eventually turned her into a sentimental person. Gilbert gaped at her own thought, she mustn't be un-awesome; she is the great Prussia, and turning into a piss pansy and sentimental person is not her forte even she's a girl. She shook her head in disbelief, started to become more disturbed in her traits again and roused up to her seat bursting all her feelings out.

"NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENNING TO ME!'' she shouted intensely while clasping a few strands from her hair and pulled it off out of her head.

"Gil! What are you doing?" Matthew pulled her and enveloped her with his strong arms to stop Gilbert from ripping her own hair, some people stared at them inwardly and took some others attention.

"Let go of me birdie!! Let go of me!!" she shouted and struggled to Matthew's hold.

"You're ripping your hair off!" he shout back as he held her both hands tightly know her best friend is suffering in a huge emotional instability again.

"Just let me go will you?" she snarled angrily and bit into Matthew's hand to free her self from his hold and immediately run away from him afterwards. She just wanted to be alone; she wanted to become man again and she cried hopelessly as her feet continues taking huge step and passing through the crowd of people immensely, running away from her startled best friend. She already knew that her feelings are beginning to mess up, and she can't stand it. Damn female hormones taking over her system like a viral infectious disease. As Matthew contemplate a look of pity for Gilbert and brought his hands into the fallen stuffed toy in the ground and gradually picked it up, even his hand is hurting from Gilbert's bite, He followed her after while holding the stuffed toy in his hand, hoping to catch up with her before she get vanished from his sight.

"No this isn't happening to me" her voice boomed out and Gilbert lost within her inner thoughts as she continued running, her feet never seems to get tired, she even bumped into a numerous number of people in that place and get an angry swear from them in return, but she didn't bother. All important to her now is to get away from that place immediately and vanished into the middle of that annoying crowd of humans. Yeah, she's isn't a normal human like them, she's the personification of Kingdom of Prussia, but now she's just a imperfect girl with an imperfect emotion hurdled inside her heart.

The confusion inside her head began as she'd first notice that something is wrong with Matthew earlier that morning. She's beginning to appreciate her best friend's appearance and eventually told him that he's handsome, that she's shouldn't be doing be doing at the first place. 'Handsome' is only a description for her male self not for Matthew, but her eyes is deceiving her every time she looked at him. Then, here comes the second time she's confused; she beginning to liked wearing female dresses that she wouldn't ought to do because she's a straight man, but her traits intervened and she began to get fascinated with female clothing. God must be playing with her feelings as the third time strikes, when she suddenly give Matthew a kiss on the lips and left her emotions crumbled and messed up again. Also, why did her body moving in its own accord and her tears always flow down her cheeks every time she felt hurt or embarrassed, and lastly, how come she beginning to realized that she's attracted to her best friend. It must be the female hormones kicking in. Her manly pride is beginning to sink in and slowly being replaced by female traits that is so hard for her to accept.

She continued drafting the collage of thoughts in her head and didn't even realized that she just got out from the shopping mall and she was already walking in its parking lot, although she sees it much better than the crowd full of people inside that shopping mall where she left Matthew, only a few people walks around that parking lot because it was already late at night. But it out of a sudden she heard a series of echoing steps following her as she walk in the dark side of that lot and she began to get nervous, upon hearing someone whistled from her back and called her attention, she stopped and looked back only to see a couple of suspicious looking person following her.

"Yo' alone little missy?" a ugly looking man called up for her attention, but Gilbert just continue her walk and now she sped up a little, and ignore the man following her. But they didn't stop stalking Gilbert as one of them grab her left hand and forced her to look at them.

"Fuck up dude! I'm not in the mood to mess up with you!" Gilbert shouted back, but the three wicked looking guy just smiled with each other with an infectious and predatory grin in their faces.

"Acting tough little missy?" the chubby one hissed at her while scanning her physical look from head to toe.

"Back off!" Gilbert grabbed her hand back and continued to walk again ignoring the three guys who was following her.

"Missy, lets have fun. You're boyfriend might have ditched you, we will replace him with ourselves of you like?" the tallest one offered at her, but she still didn't flinched and continued to walk.

"I said back off! Bunch of assholes!"

Then the three voices stopped calling to her as she continued to ignore them. Gilbert felt relieved for a moment, just then a strong arms suddenly wrapped around her shoulder and the two of the guys appeared in front of her; taking advance to her, this time they looked somewhat between being pissed off and busted.

"What the hell you want by now?" Gilbert scowled roughly and pushed the arms wrapped in her shoulder in instant.

"What if we said that we like you and your body?" the tallest man answered perversely to her and caused her to panic internally, yet she didn't show it instead she glared at the three of them bravely.

"Just leave me alone, bastards"

"little missy here acts so tough, eh? Let just see if you can act like that after we tasted you're beautiful body" The man held her both wrist tightly securing her for not getting away.

"Fuck! Get you're filthy hands off me!! Pervert!! I will call the police if you don't!!" She shouted as she began to struggle into the perverted man's hold, and kicking wherever her feet will reach. But the two men just laughing at her, and mocking her with their act.

"Do you think that someone will hear you? This place is isolated missy, you're out of luck" and then he slowly took steps and give a hard punch on her stomach effectively knocking her out and throw up some blood. Gilbert clench in her hurt stomach as her knees began to crumble down to the ground but the chubby guy catch her up beforehand and held her knees hoisting her in his in broad shoulders. The three wicked guys laughed and gagged triumphantly as they captured their new prey and drag the semi- conscious girl with them towards the darkest corner of the parking lot.

With her eyes dazing drizzly and her blurred vision, Gilbert tried to fight and struggle back as long as she can, but with no avail. The three guys is far much stronger than her now; her ministration were now nothing, compare to their combined strength. If only she were a man, this bunch of men will be bloody messed in the floor by now. As their evil laughed was echoed in her ear and disgusted her, she tried to struggle again, by using the strength gathered inside her fragile body.

"Put me down!! Put me down fuck-ass !! I'm gonna kill you once I get my hands on the three of you" She struggled hardly, she tired hitting, kicking and writhing to get off that shoulder; and wag her legs aimlessly trying to hit every face she saw, but those evil men were just laughing and avoiding her feint attack. Gilbert started to cry silently, but her pride won't still give up and continued her struggle."Put me down!! Idiots!!" she baffled another loud screech, with her nails now digging into the chubby man's skin and scratched it. The man was thrown up, upon feeling her sharp nails digging on his skin and it has a faint bleed, he gave an angry snarl upon her harsh hurting and removed her light body from his shoulders throwing her abruptly in the ground

"Fuck you bitch!"

As Gilbert's body hit the ground with a loud thud, the two other men get close to her beet tired body held her hair up tightly and used it to lift her head from the soiled ground. Gilbert purred a look of dismay, still holding to her manly pride and spit onto the other's face. "Like I'd roll for your will and let you do anything to me. Son of the bitches!"

"Heh.. Let us see if you could still say that after we'll going to fuck your body little missy" the tallest guy threatened as he held Gilbert's hands down into the ground and pinned her body down, while the other guy held her thighs and spread it apart.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" Gilbert muttered angrily as she struggles to the tight hold, yet it still didn't work. But the three guys stayed silent, instead they gave a feral grin as one of them lean forward to lick her cheek and rip her clothes apart. Gilbert felt dirtied and disgusted as fear slowly overtook her shuddering body, and her breast was already exposed to the greedy predators, only just waiting to devour her body. Does she really deserve to get raped by this filthy bunch of beings? As the other man took her panties down to exposed her womanhood to their gazes and spread her legs apart, getting her ready for penetration. Gilbert try to fought back, she still hasn't give up even fear in claiming into her mind, she is the great Prussia, but when she saw the ugliest of the three wicked guys undoing the fly of his pants, her face went paled and her eyes moisten up with tears. Never in her life she'd thought that she will get raped by this awful bunch. "No!" her mind screaming up with her as the guy finished undoing his pants to freed his cock. The back of her mind is drowning in fear as Matthew suddenly intake in her pictured gaze, his kind looking face staring to her and saying some words nonchalantly, but it just suddenly vanished and was replaced by some ugly looking face, staring at her deluded with desire and lust, almost ready to devour her. Gilbert shook her head and avoided the man's gaze, her mind is shouting so is her inner thoughts to ask for help. Her mouth flung open yet no words had escaped, she wanted to stay brave as possible but, she can't; she felt helpless and humiliated by that moment. Her eyes clouded with abundant tears flowing down on her cheeks silently begging some mercy, as some filthy hand dove into her womanhood and forced her to spread her legs apart more. She saw devils at the moment, their eyes were red with lust and greed and laughing at her, mocking her. "No, please" her voice pleaded yet, they seem didn't hear it. "No..no..no…" she burst with tears as he struggled "NOOO!!!! STOP!! MATTHEW HELP ME!!!!" finally she screamed and asked for help.

"MATTHEW!!!! HELP!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs hoping that Matthew will come at her aid. "MATTHEWWW!!!!!!!!!! PLEAS—"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Now, where did Gilbert went?" his blue violet gaze were roaming around the darken alley halls as he continued his journey to find his best friend. The mall has been closed already and he was forced to get out from then, now he ended up walking his way towards the parking lot outside the mall to find his distressed friend. It was getting cold in there so he hugged himself and clutched to the stuff chick in his arms, he was completely worried at Gilbert's lost, yet his mind is comprehending that Gilbert may have gone home already, knowing its already late at night, but in the back of his mind he knew that Gilbert is not the type of person who would leave her company behind." Where are you, Gilbert?" Matthew said to himself, he was silently hoping that Gilbert is alright or better yet, she had gone home safe and sound. That is when he was about to take a leave, he heard a faint whimpers; a girl's whimpers. His eyebrows furrowed in mere confusion, and his chest began to pound nervously, his step sped up and took the direction towards where the faint whimpers came. Then, the whimpers turned into a desperate sob, someone's crying out there, yet also he heard some laughs of mockery in the surroundings echoing to the darken alley blocks, like they were sort of having some fun but still, he knew its was awfully peculiar and the voice is somewhat familiar in his own sense of hearing. His eyes widen in shock as the sobs suddenly turned into a loud scream..

""NOOO!!!! STOP!! MATTHEW HELP ME!!!! "MATTHEW!!!! HELP!!!" It was Gilbert's voice screaming."MATTHEWWW!!!!!!!!!! PLEAS—" and then it was cut off by someone. It mustn't be—

"NO! Gilbert!!" without any second thought, Matthew runs towards the darkest alley like his feet has wings on it, as his hands began to curled into a ball, just ready to punch someone, who did such atrocity to his best friend; like he would let someone defile Gilbert. "Fuck it!" he swore angrily, until he reached his destination and saw the three wicked guys tagging along with Gilbert's defenseless body and she struggled to their holds. He saw one of them was holding her mouth shut, to restrain her from shouting and ask for some help, and her clothes were torn apart.

A burning anger shot into his mind, never in his life, he'd ever think that he wanted to kill someone. But now, he will never regret if he could kill some filthy human beings right now, just looking to his best friend's situation. His eyes were shut closed and his body moved fast and charged himself towards the three guys and grabbed one of them by his collar and gave him a strong upper cut to his face, causing the guy to be thrown backwards and hit a garbage bin with a broken jaw. He may not be as strong as Alfred, but he also has inhuman strength as Canada, just enough to kill those guys who did defile his precious friend.

"Just what the fuck do you think your doing to Gilbert!" He shouted angrily and grabbed another guy by his collar and strangled him with only his one hand and place a dead glare to his ugly looking face. The guy was struggling in his hold and begging for his mercy, but Matthew didn't reconsider and threw the guy against the bricked wall with a strong force and it hits with a loud thud causing his head to bleed and had his ribs broken, as the other guy was kneeling down in the ground and frightened at his sudden arrival.

"Please spare me sir, I didn't do anything" The chubbiest one pleaded and beg knowing that he is facing a monster in his front and his friends was beaten into pulp already by this young man, he crawled down to his feet and wrapped his arms around his leg, just merely asking for forgiveness. He was frightened knowing that this kid has guts and send his friend flying effortless with his bare hands, Matthew may look weak outside, but the flaring anger in his face, had shown such a monstrosity, effectively intimidating and telling his prey that Matthew Williams has gone berserk."Please sire, I had done nothing, we didn't even succeed in raping that girl, so please spare me."

"You what?!." Matthew glared down to the kneeling man in front of him. "But you hurt her, and if I didn't come, you had raped her!!"

"But, we didn't succeed." The man was crying on his feet right now and his friends were lying bloody soaked in the ground, yet barely breathing alive.

"Get out of my sight, before I could kill all of you! And get your friends into the nearest hospital." Matthew ordered angrily to the man beneath his knees, he still hasn't lost his mind and showed some mercy, he knew that beating them up will teach them a lesson already.

"Aye, aye, sire thank you.. thank you and tell your friend that were sorry" The chubby man stood up clumsily and bowed his head down to Matthew, horrified. He took his beaten friends from the ground, now that they're conscious enough to walk and guide them thoroughly and headed out from the dark alley.

Matthew had found Gilbert lying against the cold bricked wall and her body was curled into a ball, effectively hiding her naked body and sobbing silently. His heart sank at the perturbed sight of his friend and felt his eyes moisten with some tears, yet he retaliated, he wouldn't want to show Gilbert his weakness, it'll only weaken her spirit if she'd saw, so he restrained himself from crying and immediately got close to her and hugged her shivering body. "I'm so sorry Gilbert, If only I arrived earlier, this will not happened to you." Matthew pitied the sight of her bruised body, those guys has done a real number to her, with her body is lacing with bruise and cuts. He held her body much closer to him, feeling the warmth of her tears as she buried her face down in his neck.

"See, birdie.. If only I were a man, those guys were bloody pulp in the floor by now. But I wasn't, that's why it happens, I felt dirtied and humiliated.." she mumbled between a few series of sobs and hiccups and clenched to Matthew's clothes tightly.

"Hush.. Gilbert. I promise, I will protect you now on, you've always been protecting me back when you're still a man, but now It's my turn to protect you.." he asserted a few sincere words and run his fingers through her silver hair, lovingly.

"Matthew.." stared up to meet his sincerity and rubbed her eyes to see it more clearly without the clouding tears blurring in her eyes. "I'm still awesome right?"she asked, despite the few lumps that is barricading in her throat.

"Yes, you are Gilbert."

"Thanks." She gasped and finally extended her both hands up to his neck and hugged him to seek warmth in his body and cover her cold shivering body."Birdie, please don't tell West about what just happened"

"But, Gil, he will see through the bruise marks in your body."

"I don't want to go home right now, please take me with you. I will just reason with West when these bruise will heal"

"Okay, let's go home then." Giving in her request, he tugged his red hoodie off, luckily he has another shirt inside and give it off to Gilbert, for her to wear."Wear it.." he asserted before closing his eyes to give her some privacy to change.

"Thanks," she huffed and took the hoodie from his hand and changed her clothes for a bit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was 3:00 am in the morning since they did arrived at Matthew's house, they both felt tired and exhausted. The whole day sure is stressful for both of them, most likely for Gilbert, she almost got raped and that is sure paining her inside and out. The Albino fell silent as the two of them walked into the house. She indignantly let a painful groan, because her body is enticed with such throbbing pain, not to mention she got mentally and emotionally shocked of what just happened to her in that ill-fated day. She only had one thing in mind right now, to take shower immediately and clean her soiled body. Because it only gave her some goose bumps upon remembering that those men laid their filthy hands into her body. She gritted her teeth and bit into her own lips thereafter, feeling the indecent pain in her whole body she barely manage to asked for another favor to Matthew; albeit, to her own decadence obscuring against with her mindless thoughts. "Can I use your bathroom?" she dreaded, with her voice feigning with a sly doubt.

"Sure, what else do you need?" said Matthew.

"A tub full of lukewarm water and soaps, many soaps" she replied flat toned and walk towards the bathroom door absentmindedly, likewise almost a zombie walk.

" Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to clean myself, that's all.." she replied nonchalantly before taking steps onwards the bathroom's opened door while Matthew is following after her back. "Would you mind it I took sometime?"

"It's alright, just do what you like. I'll be waiting on the couch after you got finished," he tried to smile to her hoping that her gloomy appearance will be just blown away, but sadly it is not. Gilbert looked more distressed than ever, her eyes mirrored her baffled feelings whenever her gazed meet up with Matthew's.

"Thanks again Birdie.." with that she closed the bathroom's door behind him, and leaned against the closed door, wrapping her arms around her own body and began to sob quietly without Matthew viewing her. While, Matthew on the other hand, also began to let his long held tears to flow freely in his cheeks, although, he did save Gilbert back then, yet the mental shock she gained from there won't get easily vanished. He regretted for not arriving earlier, and had her almost defiled by those ruthless bastards. If only he could wash her pain away, he will do whatever he could just to make Gilbert happy. He loved Gilbert, ever since the day he and Gilbert decided to become best of friends with each other and it was a kind of love, that Gilbert wouldn't appreciated if she only knew, knowing Gilbert did not believe in a thing called 'Love'. He was secretly in love with Gilbert without her knowing, he even loved Gilbert as a man before she was a woman. He is being contented to be her best friend, yet his heart aching for some love, which is clearly his best friend and It pained him to see her down like that. Then, he decided, he will do anything just to get Gilbert out of that distressful slump she's feeling right now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He sighed in relieved as Gilbert finished bathing after an hour, he was applauded to see her more refreshed after taking a bath wearing his borrowed bathrobe which is clearly is much bigger for her body frame, yet it do works for her because it's wrapping her body much tighter, and then Gilbert walked towards his direction with her face now more livelier that before and eventually took a seat beside him.

"Sorry if I had you waiting, birdie" she said

"It's okay, would you like something to eat?"

" I'm not hungry, I just want to stay like this for a while" she hummed as she took advance and stood up just to sat in Matthew's lap, and caused the blond Canadian to blush.

"Gilbert? What are you doing?" Matthew gasped as Gilbert slowly untied her bathrobe's tie and showed off a bit of her whitened skin to his startled gaze.

"My body is tainted, Matthew. I want to erased it all, but It won't get erased when I took a bath." She began to cry desperately and looked up to her best friend's confused looking face. "I want you to erase it for me."

"Wh-What?" Matthew's words began stuttering as Gilbert's slowly undressing in his lap, yet her eyes is pleading for something, that he knew that is not right for the both of them, and they will also regret in the end.

"Please Birdie.. I don't want those filthy marks into my body, I felt dirtied when those men touched my body" she cried desperately and held into her mouth; bowing her head down as she looked downward, feeling so utterly helpless.

"Gilbert.." He paused and wrapped the weeping girl in his front with a loving hug. "What should I do then?" he whispered to her ear, stating that he finally gave in to her will. He will do everything, just to make her happy.

Gilbert stared up to him with her tainted red eyes, glinted with a smug look yet, slightly rekindled lightly and placed her delicate fingers to his parted lips."Matthew, take me--" she whispered desperately."--And make me forget everything.." and ended profusely with her mouth now parted half heartedly, she leaned forward locked it with Matthew's parted lips to catch him into a deep open mouthed kiss, as Matthew held her soft body tighter in his grasps, and held her down, gently placing her body lying into the sofa without broking the kiss, that the two of them is sharing right now.

--------------------OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo---------------------------

yay! another chapter updated! please don't kill me with this.\ToT/ some grammar error may occur. ugghh.. english failed...oh noes.. critics and comments are really highly appreciated!!! *huggles to all* banzaii!!!!! *wiggle dance*


End file.
